Reclamation
by Chaynne212
Summary: Weakened instincts lead to bad decisions from the head of the Cullen clan. Only when the only person that truly matters to him is threatened does he regain the strength to take back that which was his all along and do we learn the true identity of Carlisle Cullen. Non-Canon, AU, OOC. Dark in places Re-Written & Re-Posted
1. Chapter 1

**Reclamation**

**Bella/Carlisle**

**M: Mature**

**Which means if you our unable to openly speak about sex, violence, extremely strong language, or any number of ADULT topics with your friends, family, and PARENTS. You are absolutely too young to read this story. Turn back now! I am a mother and will freak the fuck out if minors are reading my stories.**

**Please hit the X in the corner if you are not at least 18 years of age!**

**Summar****y:**

_Weakened instincts lead to bad decisions from the head of the Cullen clan. Only when the only person that truly matters to him is threatened does he regain the strength to take back that which was his all along and do we learn the true identity of Carlisle Cullen. Non-Canon, AU, OOC. Dark in places._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters of said saga, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am writing this purely for my own warped amusement and will gain nothing financially from this piece of insanity.**_

**There have**** been some changes made to this chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the previous posting!**

**Huge thanks to my beta 4MeJasper who keeps me motivated to write! Thanks a ton!**

_**Chapter 1 Back to the Real Me**_

_**Carlisle POV**_

This was it. The absolute fucking last straw. No more playing calm and collected. No more nice and reserved. No more instinct-banishing, human-loving, beast-controlling, animal-drinking bullshit. I was fucking done.

Done. As in, I am going to do whatever was necessary to take what was mine and keep her. I would not stand aside any longer. End of story. First, though, to get rid of the sniveling brats that I have put with for too many damn years.

What happened tonight had undone every fucking thing that had ever kept me grounded to my over-indulged, and quite frankly over-imaginative sense of morality. It was only meant to be an experiment, and I had let it go too far. Way too far...

I should have never let the situation get this out of control. She had been happy though, and with my instincts weakened, that was all that was necessary for me. Not anymore...

First, though, to get rid of the ridiculous vampires that I have put with for too many damn years. I may have changed them, but it hadn't been for this life I gave them. No, each vampire I sired had been for a purpose. One that not even they knew.

All of my children, except the ex-wife, had significant powers. Some more than others. It was either terrible or brilliant that the animal blood had hidden those powers all these years.

Edward, the rotten bastard, thought his power was so strong. Admittedly it was useful, but his power was maxed even with the animal blood. Anyone with a little knowledge on how it worked would be able to out-maneuver his mind-reading abilities. It was a surface gift and nothing more.

Alice had joined my family, and had never once seen that what little power she had was weakened to almost carnival trick strength because of our diet. Even on human blood she still only sees decisions that can be changed at any moment. Her gift is unavoidably flawed. Hell, I bypassed it everyday without even a conscious thought of doing so.

Well I would not get rid of all of my children. There were a few of my family members that I was quite sure would follow me even on my current path. They will have a chance to choose. I do hope they will choose to stay with me.

We will just have to see what happens. The ex-wife, who still loves her pretend life with me, will have to go. Thank God... I have no time for false, sugar-coated, let's play nice games anymore.

Esme won't like it but, I am beyond giving a shit. She's known this was coming for over 18 years. Now that it's time, she will either suck it the fuck up and leave, dignity intact. Else, I will throw her sweet-mothering ass out by force.

It's all an act anyways, well maybe not with the golden duo, but they won't have a leg to stand on in about... Well, very fucking soon. The troops are filing in. I guess that would mean it's just about time for our last family meeting.

I leaned back and began gathering my thoughts. I should hunt. I am weakened currently, and that is just not a good idea. If this comes to a fight, then I need to be the real me. Not the man I have been pretending to be since near the end of my time in Volterra.

Good times, but now I'm getting off track...

Screw this; they could wait for me to hunt before I turned this house upside down.

"I'm going hunting. Family meeting upon my return." I called out as I left my office.

I heard the golden duo groan in frustration, but they would just have to wait. I was the leader of this Coven, and it's time they learned this. Preferably the hard way. I was sick of pandering to their every whim.

I heard offers to join me as I headed downstairs and out the doors, but told them all no. They had all hunted this evening already anyway. They had had to.

I managed, quite proudly, I might add to keep my shit calm. Even though I was anything but. Most of them didn't even seem to notice, they never did. That couldn't be said for all my children, but they left it alone.

I caught the look on my dear ex-wife's face as I went through the door. She looked absolutely petrified I stopped just long enough to give her a look that told her, in no uncertain terms, to keep that shit to herself.

Esme's reaction garnered a confused look from one of my favorites. I grinned at him and left without any further delays. I had high hopes for him still.

I started running with all my diluted speed toward Seattle. It was time to become myself again. Time to take back my place among this world's elite. Mainly, it was well past time to claim what has always been mine.

Last but not least, today would be the day, I would separate the weak from the strong. I will find out who shall stand with me in my renewed existence, and who shall fall into eternal obscurity.

With one last quick stop to check on the person in this world that mattered to me above all others, and finding her relatively calm. Especially, considering all she had been through this evening.

Knowing she was fine for the moment, I threw myself into my run. Watching as the world flashed by in a distinct green haze until the city lights of Seattle rose before me like a homing beacon. This would be my final, new start that I would embrace for the rest of eternity.

I stopped for a moment in awe that the time for my eternal reclamation had finally arrived.

I couldn't help but bask in the significance of the steps I was about to embark on. The importance of bringing out the real me, the vampire I had caged so many years ago. Now I was going to set him free, and the world would be mine once again, and by extension hers.

With that thought in mind, I slunk into the city and went on my first true hunt in nearly 300 years...

Disposal of bodies had always been a nuisance to me, but these four asses didn't deserve any type of respect. They had clearly been intending to rape the young lady I had saved tonight. I felt sloshy from drinking so much human blood.

Considering my diet until now, I was surprised I'd managed to drink so much. I made it look like the four men had fought and killed each other. Making sure I destroyed the hearts of the two men that I left with blood in their system. They would not change.

There was enough blood on the ground to go around, but not a speck on me. I was glad to know I hadn't lost my touch. They all had knives so a couple stab wounds later I was finished with my disposal and clean-up.

I turned, leaving them there. It would look to be a simple gang meet gone wrong.

I took my time. I could feel the blood slowly run it's course through-out my body. I nearly staggered; the effect of the blood was that foreign to me. It had been so long...

I kept a slow pace as I moved through the city, knowing I needed to give myself more time to adjust to my renewed strength and power. Fuck... I forgot how great criminal blood was, they always had a heavy dose of fear. Whether it be from fear of being caught or something else, it was damn potent.

As if that would not have been enough, the bastards were always on a constant adrenaline high. That was a combination that made the blood so much better when drinking from humans. That was why those who hunted the innocent often played with their food first to get them to this amped-out state.

Fucking hell, I leaned against a wall once I reached a slightly better part of Seattle and ran my hands roughly over my face. I felt a little drunk to be honest, though it was to be expected. However, it was making me take more time than I wanted to. I needed to get back to the house and get started. There were things to do, and people to banish.

I spent a few minutes centering myself. There was no way I could go back there to deal with all the shit that was coming when I felt like a fucking newborn.

Finally, after about half an hour, I was starting to feel like myself again. I could feel the blood freeing me from my self-imposed chains. My power flared like a super-nova through my consciousness, and the pull that had before been almost non-existent demanded I head back.

I pushed off the wall and started making my way out of the city. I made the decision as I walked to make a long over-due phone call. I was lucky that Jasper always kept strategically important numbers up-to-date in my cell phone.

I dialed the unused number and was greeted cheerfully after only two rings.

"Carlisle, how have you be..." I interrupted. I didn't have time to chat right now.

"Later, I called to tell you to have my wing prepared for my arrival." I heard what sounded like clapping in the background before I was answered.

"Of course, any specific needs?" The tone was serious this time.

"Yes, one. Prepare the tower... for a human." I heard an intake of surprised breath, before the answering "Of course..." came across the line.

I didn't waste time staying on the phone for goodbyes, I knew my orders would be followed. I had reached the edge of the city.

I clicked the cell phone shut, and ran full out toward the house...

**A/N: I am so thankful to all of you who have stuck with story and I am going to be working very hard to get new chapters out to you as soon as possible.**

**Please review and give me your thoughts, but even if you don't, I still thank you for reading... :)**

**Till next time,**

**Chaynne**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: This story is involved. Please be patient. We won't often go into Bella's POV until later in the story but I felt this was necessary to move the plot along.**

**Ginormous thanks to my beta 4MeJasper, without whom this chapter probably wouldn't have gotten written. Unfortunately, she is on vacation. This chapter is un-beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine because I wanted to get this chapter out to y'all.**

**On with the show!**

_**Chapter 2 Reality Check Part 1**_

_**Bella POV**_

I curled myself tighter into a ball on my bed, and pulled my blanket over my head. I managed to tuck it all around myself like a cocoon. It was my safety net for the moment.

I imagined that this blanket-cocoon could block out reality. I wanted to block it out. I knew my world was crumbling around me at speeds I couldn't quite comprehend.

I'd like to tell myself I was being paranoid but reality wouldn't let me. Truth was whenever I would almost convince myself that I was just being melodramatic my instincts would kick back in.

Have you ever had that gut feeling that your entire world is about to change, and there was nothing you could do to stop it or even slow it down. I may not have much self-preservation but when it came to my gut instincts they were usually dead on.

Tonight my gut was screaming bitter realities that I simply couldn't ignore. My world was changing. My life as I knew it was coming to an end. I knew before the week was out that my relationship with Edward would be over.

I didn't know how I felt about that. I loved him, yes. Some part of me still believed we'd have forever, but we wouldn't. I needed to accept that, but if I did where would that leave me.

Would his world have a place for me if I accepted our relationship's demise as inevitable?

I was in a state of suspended delusion. More accurately I had deluded myself into thinking that we had eternity, that he loved me as much as he said he did. That I would always have a place beside him.

This had never been true of course, I had never been his equal. Mainly because he refused to allow me to be so. I was the fragile human he needed to protect from the harsh world. I hated that part of our relationship. It was stunting.

Regardless, I just wanted to know that he would never leave me.

Edward had already left me though. Tonight when he brought me home, when I had needed him so much more than ever before, he'd walked away without a backward glance. It was the beginning of our end.

I knew this to be true without a doubt, and trying to convince myself otherwise was just a delusion.

I was grasping at the strings of what had always been meant to be. He was meant to leave me and that would be exactly what he did.

Tomorrow, next week... I didn't know when, but I knew our end was coming...

This had all come about fairly innocuously, at least at first. Edward and I had danced around each other for months; each of us trying to find some way to scare each other off. This game had entertained us both, and without either of us meaning for it to happen we had ended up tied together.

We had formed a bond, a relationship. We just forgot to plan for the end.

I had wanted his secrets and he had wanted a reason not to be miserable. Together we were the ultimate conundrum. Creatures dancing around each others flames and expecting not to get burned.

The problem with fire though is its unpredictability, the flames hid the smoke. The smoke concealed the devastation.

First: There was of course the immediate problems. We were different species.

Edward refused to acknowledge the problems this would cause. He was content to stay at my side, as I lived out my human life. I refused to live out my life with a never changing immortal. We could not find common ground.

He ranted about my soul. I did everything in my power to stay quiet about his idiocy. I didn't want to fight. I was balanced on eggshells as it was. I couldn't allow my world to break apart so easily.

Secondly: There was the incident with the nomads. James and his gang of window-lickers chasing me from one end of the country to the other. They were a determined bunch, determined to upset the balance of the status quo.

Edward had been far too nervous already for the games of vampires. He felt that he couldn't protect me. Without meaning to I proved him right. I was reasonable about it trying to be noble, but the result was the same. I nearly died.

Edward then proceeded to promise to leave me.

I accepted the reverse order he had said that promise in for the time being. Time, it would surely work in my favor. Just buy time until I could convince him to change me. Convince him that leaving wasn't the answer, all I needed was a little durability, and forever would be ours for the taking.

I did everything in my power to not rock the boat as I eased him into the idea bit by bit. He was adamant it would never happen. I would never be changed.

I fought with everything in my power not to resort to violence, as he continued to do 'what was best for me', and deny me the only thing I asked of him.

Third, and finally: We come to today. My day began with a nightmare to end all nightmares, and ended in bloodshed.

It sounds awful when put like that, but it did take awhile for me to get from nightmares to where I am at this moment, laying under my covers lamenting my life.

Today was, is I suppose, my eighteenth birthday. I didn't want to celebrate it. In fact I expressly forbid anyone from doing so. Of course, I was over ruled.

It was in my best interests to celebrate my continued ability to draw air into my lungs. At least that is the line Edward went with.

I once again restrained myself from setting him and his sister straight in a way that would have resulted in a screaming fight between myself and one melodramatic vampire and his peppy know-it-all sister.

Alice thought she knew best. I wanted her to leave me the hell alone. This was my day. Couldn't I choose what I wanted to do with it? It was not to be.

I was to be celebrated.

I was a whole year older than the man I loved. That alone should have allowed me my melodramatic grieving. I didn't interrupt their melodramatic posturing.

Needless to say, I didn't win the battle, and the party commenced. A party of seven vampires and one lone human. If I hadn't been so irritated I might have appreciated the irony of a bunch of vampires celebrating a human's birthday.

Then there was the paper-cut whirlwind of death. Leave it to me to bleed in a household of starving vampires. First, Edward threw me away from himself as his eyes turned black to keep himself from gnawing on my neck.

The, Jasper, God of the Emo's, sucked in what I equated to at least a planetary super-nova of blood-lust, and Carlisle went super-vamp threatening to end the entire household if they came even a centimeter closer to me.

It happened pretty fast, but I was fairly certain none of the above was usual behavior for the household of peaceful bunny-munchers.

Why didn't they just eat criminals?

At first I had thought it was noble for them all to restrain themselves the way they were, but then as time wore on I started to see just how badly they strained against their instincts. They were fighting nature. It took me about three minutes to find an alternative I could be happy with.

Edward had the right idea during his rebellious period. No one was going to miss serial killers, rapists, and child-abusers. I didn't speak out about this opinion though.

Something told me that Edward would not only refuse to change me, but would be appalled at my apathy toward the death of humans. Even if said humans were the scum of the earth.

Anyway, after the house had cleared, Carlisle had me in his office before I could blink. He then set to taking care of the five inch cut on my arm. He looked ferocious as he worked diligently on me.

I tried, truly I did, to get him talking. I had to give up, though, when I say that his eyes were black, and his jaw was clenched hard enough to snap it in half.

I had never seen him look like that. Like a vampire.

So by the time Edward showed up to take me home I was actually ready to leave. I wasn't sure what was wrong with the usually-kind doctor. The man that I had considered my friend since we met, but I was absolutely sure I didn't want to be present to find out.

Upon arriving at my home I was still confused as to what exactly was happening. To what had happened already.

Edward was no help at all. He hadn't said a word the entire drive to my house, and I was too much of a coward at the moment to question him. I had stoically sat in my truck until he had come to the passenger seat to help me out.

With a sigh I had let him help onto the pavement before turning to look at him. He looked strange, more introspective than usual even for him. Everything about him screamed change. He was acting weird. Just off.

Once I was out of the truck, I asked for a kiss. I was trying to find some sense of normalcy that I could grasp onto. The kiss hadn't helped.

I could feel the restraint in Edward's every touch, and he'd barely touched me at all. The kiss hadn't lasted long before he had said he needed to leave. I frowned, as I was left standing there watching him retreat from me.

He hadn't once glanced back at me, at least not while I could see him. My gut had told me he hadn't looked back at all.

I moved to my door and then to my room. I knew there was nothing I could do to undo whatever it was that had been broken tonight. That's how I ended up, curled up in a ball, here on my bed. I was waiting.

I was waiting for the fallout to begin...

**A/N: I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... I just twist it all for my amusement.**

**A/N: I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I am blown away at the response I have received to this story. You all amaze me with your kind words and thoughts. I will try not to let y'all down.**

**One more note. Please understand that Carlisle is not the kind, loving, and happy individual that we all know and adore. It will take some time for him to get to that person so expect him to be generally an asshole.**

**Never forget that we all probably owe the fact that this story is getting written to my amazing beta 4MeJasper. She is the awesome sauce. All mistakes are mine cuz I ain't finished until I actually post a chapter, that's just how I roll.**

**Now on with the show!**

_**Chapter 2 Reality Check Part 2**_

_**Carlisle POV**_

Fucking hell...

I was shaking like a newborn. With this in consideration, once I had reached the familiar woods surrounding Forks, I slowed to a walk before stopping all together. I was still about ten miles out so I didn't have to worry about the spoiled brat reading my mind.

I also wasn't making concrete decisions which meant Alice would draw a blank as well. Though, I wondered briefly if the Major could feel me from this distance. I wouldn't doubt that he could, he was powerful bastard, a true asset, and a good son to me.

I sat myself down upon a fallen log and leaned back against the trunk of another tree. I needed to get full control of my power, my gift, before I attempted to lead a coven meeting. Otherwise the world might just be less a few vampires. Damn annoying ones, but still almost-vampires.

I wouldn't mind killing them except I had promised Eleazer that if it ever came down to this situation that I would send my cast-offs to him. He would keep them in line and help them become more productive individuals. He wanted to keep hope alive for the few remaining true-vegetarian vampires that still existed.

I wouldn't deny him that even if I no longer had a use for those selfish fucking creatures. Really, all of our kind were selfish. It was our nature and I had no problem with the baser instincts of my race.

The problem with their selfishness was that it was human in nature. They had no idea what being a vampire meant. They played human and believed their own bullshit.

Most of the blame for that was mine. I created them, well, a couple of them. I told them we could live as humans, and then proceeded to teach them how.

So maybe they were creatures of my own creation, but I couldn't help but despise that they had fallen so easily to my persuasion. I wanted stronger creatures to carry my name. Not child-like vampires that were all to good at playing human.

The crux was that I just didn't care. Maybe I'd burn in hell for it, but it was what it was...

My experiment was over and those that couldn't fall in to the true reality of the situation would be pushed to the side. It was quite common for covens to split because of a difference in lifestyle choices.

This situation would just be another example of that being true. Though, I doubt they would see it that way. I suppose I will just have to persuade them. Whatever it takes.

Persuasion. That was my gift and it was powerful.

I was old. I had immense physical and mental strength and I was gifted. My gift in my vegetarian state was nothing more than imploring them all with suggestions. My coven had felt compelled to follow these suggestion to please me.

They wanted to fit what they felt was my expectations of them. Their mistake. So I was an ass what of it. They shouldn't be so fucking naive.

I had often compelled Edward to forget an errant thought I had mistakenly let slip about my true place in this world. Alice had often felt it was best to never mention visions regarding my darkest thoughts simply because I had asked her not to. A passing fancy, as if, and Esme...

Esme had felt it best to not mention the true status of our relationship for the past 18 years. I had told her to keep her mouth shut. When she would falter, when she was too close to outing the truth; I would have a talk with her.

I always ended up convincing Esme of her desire to keep things as they were. To keep the truth I wanted to stay hidden from the coven, quiet, once again. They all were persuaded, compelled, whatever you want to call it. They were doing my bidding.

It was my right to demand it of her and she complied. Esme might have done so even if she hadn't been compelled to. She did like her pseudo-happy, make-believe life. I doubt she would give it up without at least a small battle even now.

Perhaps, she'd be happy with my planned custody arrangement. I smirked at the thought.

Rose and Emmett were no trouble because they were simply happy to be. It helped that they were far less vegetarian than they allowed anyone to openly know about. Really didn't anyone question how much time they spent in South Africa? They certainly weren't hunting snakes.

I loved them for that. They were vampires and they knew it, and while they tried to live as they thought I wanted... Well they were just a bit too in touch with their inner beasts to ever be so constrained.

Finally, my darling boy Jasper. Let's not quibble he is a man, but to me he is my son just as Rose and Emmett are my children.

Jasper, well he has simply been manipulated for the last seventy years. Not by me, I would never stoop so low. The psychic had her claws so deep into that boy he couldn't even pick his own shoes.

I had let it continue because I had been weak. Diluted in my potency, but no more. That situation would be one of the first of many that would be corrected. It was time for him to slip up, gain some strength, and kick the little psycho to the curb.

I would gratefully help him find himself again, if he let me. I did not want to lose my strongest son. One of only three that I would gladly give my name too and name them my heirs. Though, I'm fairly certain that by the end of the night, Jasper would be a Whitlock once again.

I once again had the power to set right my wrongs.

The last three hundred years had been a lie. Tonight that would change. I was not diluted any longer. Weak was not a word that could describe me anymore.

Now was the time to reclaim my rightful place in this world. With the human blood coursing through my veins; I could feel the power that had so long been contained radiating out of me in ripples. Powerful ripples that reminded me more of shock waves than anything else.

Anything I commanded would be done without question. Anyone I directed this power at wouldn't have a choice. My gift was too strong to be ignored. I would use it as I had long ago; to clear the way for what I wanted.

My power could not be avoided. It is my fucking birth-right. It is who I am. To everyone except her my power was indisputable. It had never worked on her before. I wondered idly if it would now.

I took a deep breath in as I felt the waves begin to subside. I was thankful for that, it would be no good for anyone if I didn't have a handle on myself when I walked back into that house. I stood and stretched out.

I loved the feeling of my power finally snapping back into my body; settling back into my very bones.

I was just beginning to consider heading back to the house, where I was sure there would be a fight to end all fights, before the night was out when I heard them.

They had been heading toward the house but changed directions suddenly. They presumably had sensed my presence because their change of direction had them headed straight toward me.

Not twenty seconds later, two vampires were stopped in front of me holding each other's hands.

The male stood about 6'2". He had a stocky build, and short-ish dark blonde hair.

The woman was about a foot shorter than her male counter-part. She had an hourglass figure that leaned towards excessively busty. Her hair was platinum blonde, straight, and fell just past her shoulders.

The most defining feature they both shared, however, was that they were both covered in scars. More than their fair share in my estimation.

I felt pride for the fact that they didn't bother to try to hide those scars. They are very much in their element being exactly who they are.

Excitement was practically oozing from the pair of them. I suppose I'm not surprised that they would show up now. Jasper would need his coven, and Peter had always been a knowledgeable bastard.

"Peter..." I nodded

"Charlotte darling, lovely as ever." I smiled reaching forward to shake Peter's hand before pulling Char' into a hug. I truly liked these two. They were what they were, no pretenses.

"No compliment for me old man?" Peter grinned cockily at me.

"Hell NO... I wouldn't even put up with your annoying ass if it wasn't for your lovely mate." I ribbed him good-naturedly.

"I'm wounded Doc, really..." Peter attempted to look offended, but he was lousy at it. I raised an eyebrow at him as he threw an arm around my shoulder.

"So it's finally time then?" Peter didn't look the least disconcerted by my red eyes, which meant his gift had already kicked in.

I think he was only asking to reassure himself his 'Yoda thing' wasn't malfunctioning. I shook my head in affirmation.

"I'm glad you're both here, Jasper's going to need you both." I sighed and stepped out from under Peter's arm. I wasn't much for man hugs.

"Damn straight," Peter responded. "He's been playing the emo ass quite long enough I think."

"Quite." I ran a hand threw my hair. "You really do have perfect timing."

Peter smirked maliciously. "We couldn't let you start this shindig without us Doc."

He grabbed Charlotte's hand and started walking toward the house. Seemingly at random he started chuckling and turned his head so I could see his evil grin.

"This is going to be one hell of a party!" Well he had that right, and truthfully, I couldn't wait to tear that whole damn place down and set it ablaze.

"Fucking right..." I answered sending him an evil smirk of my own, before I followed after him.

**A/N: This chapter was only supposed to have two parts but I think it will take three. This just seemed a natural place to end the chapter. I know if I tried to force more into it, this chapter would not have the impact I intended it to. So here is part two. I hope y'all enjoyed it and I hope to get part three out quickly.**

**Please Review!**

**~ C ~**


End file.
